Behind Closed Doors: Recaps (Episodes 21-30)
A brief summary of each episode and details, for example first or last appearances of characters, notable changes. 1x21 'One of the most common lies in the world are the words I'm fine' | August 25th 2017 The Turners and the Keatings try their best to support each other as Liz (Anna Acton) undergoes her first session of chemotherapy. Nadine (Shahnequa Duprey) finds herself confiding in Nathan Buckley (Ben Hardy) who has been through a similiar heartbreak when he lost his own mother Louise to cancer. Rachel Desai (MyAnna Buring) begs husband Alex (TJ Ramini) for another chance, but she is shocked when he turns up at her hotel and asks her for a divorce. Alice Buckley (Ruby O Donnell) is disappointed with her GCSE results, her friend Eden Taylor (Jasmine Armfield) tries to make her feel better by reminding her that she still has the grades she needs for sixth form. A family dinner goes wrong when Nathan turns up with Alice's bully Nina Winters (Naomi Battrick) as his date. Jen Richardson (Sarah Jayne Dunn) is reeling with the knowledge that she is pregnant, she takes her confusion out on barmaid Millie Powell (Hetti Bywater) who finally snaps and confronts Jen about her treatment of her. Jen is angry when Millie lashes out with the knowledge of her affair with Rob Collins (Alex Walkinshaw). Title Quote: "One of the most common lies in the world are the words I'm fine" Natalie Manning Stand Out Quotes: "Don't worry, your dad didn't bake it" Natalie Manning '1x22 'Life isn't a Disney movie' | September 2nd 2017' In a special scripted episode, Millie Powell (Hetti Bywater) confronts her secret mother Jen Richardson (Sarah Jayne Dunn) about her affair with Rob Collins, their encounter is very heated as Jen accuses Millie of having feelings for her husband Henry while Millie is disgusted by Jen's treatment of Henry. In attempt to manipulate Millie into keeping quiet, Jen admits that she is pregnant. Millie is hurt when Jen admits that she had never wanted kids and probes into Jen's past, forcing her admit her teenage pregnancy. Jen is very honest about her feelings about giving up her child for adoption and is adamant that she did the right thing and has no regrets. Millie wants Jen to end her affair with Rob and suggests to Jen that they stay out of each other's way. Title Quote: "Life isn't a Disney movie" Jen Richardson Stand Out Quotes: "A baby isn't something you get rid of; it's not an old pair of Jimmy Choos" Millie Powell '1x23 'He needs teaching a thing or two' | September 9th 2017' Claire Collins (Natalie J Robb) finds herself frustrated and exhausted by nephew Riley Taylor's (Freddie Phillips) behaviour, while his teachers Chloe Morris (Sophie Porley) and Sharon Brown (Gillian Taylforth) desperately try to give them the support they need. Sharon has a heart to heart with a skeptical Stanley Collins (Ken Farrington) about supporting Riley and Stanley seems quite taken by Sharon. Bully Nina Winters (Naomi Battrick) deliberately tries to antagnoise Alice Buckley (Ruby O Donnell) about dating her brother Nathan (Ben Hardy). We see another glimpse into Nina's homelife when her parents berate her for her exam results, later Alice is left stunned when she receieves an explicit photograph sent by Nina. A frustrated Liz Keating (Anna Acton) finds herself snapping at her husband Lucas (Jimmy Akingbola) as he fusses around her, she confides in her mother Maggie Turner (Denise Black) that she feels all Lucas sees is the cancer and not her. Later Liz romantically seduces Lucas and reminds him that she is still his wife. Nadine Keating (Shahnequa Duprey) struggles with boyfriend Jamie Collins' (Max Bowden) decision to leave school and the tension finally comes to a head when Jamie breaks up with Nadine. Title Quote: "He needs teaching a thing or two" Nina Winters Stand Out Quotes: "I'm not a china doll that will break apart at any second" Liz Keating '1x24 'This is what they call normality' | September 16th 2017' Jess Taylor (Lucy Gaskell) feels a mixture of emotions as she is told she can go home, however her friend and confidant Lauren Harding (Simone Lahbib) is put out and snaps at Jess accusing her of leading her on. Eden Taylor (Jasmine Armfield) tries to convince best friend Alice Buckley (Ruby O Donnell)to tell brother Nathan (Ben Hardy) about the explicit photograph bully Nina Winters (Naomi Battrick) has sent, but it's too late as Nathan sees the picture after Nadine Keating (Shahnequa Duprey) receives the photograph and reveals that it has been sent around the school. Nathan is devastated and argues with Alice leading to Jack (Noah Huntley) finding out about the photograph. Stanley Collins (Ken Farrington) is pleased when Sharon Brown (Gillian Taylforth) pops into the Coffee Corner, he asks her out on a date but is disappointed when she turns him down, explaining that it would be a conflict of interest. Title Quote: ' "This is what they call normality" ''Connie Swann '''1x25 'Here you are making a career out of it' | September 22nd 2017 Jack Buckley (Noah Huntley) is furious when headteacher Eva Thomas (Claire King) informs him that she can't take action against Nina Winters (Naomi Battrick) because it isn't a school related problem, however she does tell him about a change in the law which means that they can report Nina's actions to the police. Nina taunts Alice (Ruby O Donnell) leading her to snap and they get into a fight which sees both girls excluded from school. Nathan (Ben Hardy) confides in Jack's girlfriend Natalie Manning (Cordelia Bugeja) about how humiliated he feels about the situation, after their heart to heart Nathan agrees to make a statement against Nina. Jess Taylor (Lucy Gaskell) mends bridges with Lauren Saunders (Simone Lahbib) and they part ways as friends, both recognising that they need to focus on their own separate recoveries. Jess finally goes home but is disappointed by son Riley's (Freddie Phillips) reaction, her sister Claire (Natalie J Robb) reminds her that it is going to take time to get used to their new situation. Jamie Collins (Max Bowden) finds himself opening up to his father Michael (Mark Bonnar) about his break up with Nadine Keating (Shahnequa Duprey). The conversation leads into Jamie finally being able to be honest with himself and his family, Jamie admits that he is gay and in a heartfelt scene Michael accepts his son for who he is. Title Quote: "And here you are making a career out of it" Jacqui Winters to Nina Winters about her exclusion. Stand Out Quotes: "I understand that if you are gay then it's not a choice and you know what Jay, it takes guts to be honest about that" Michael Collins '1x26 'You look happy, I feel like I should be worried' | September 30th 2017' Claire Collins (Natalie J Robb) introduces her sister Jess Taylor (Lucy Gaskell) to Riley's (Freddie Phillips) school teacher Chloe Morris (Sophie Porley). Once alone Claire admits to Chloe that she's not ready to tell Jess about the problems Riley has been having. Riley takes his anger out on Chloe, Claire begs Chloe and Sharon Brown (Gillian Taylforth) to give her longer to talk to Jess. An exhausted Claire takes solace in a bottle of wine, when her son Jamie (Max Bowden) chooses that moment to confide in her about his sexuality, Claire walks away. Alex Desai (TJ Ramini) is shocked when estranged wife Rachel (MyAnna Buring) prepares to open her own business, she makes it clear that she is staying to fight for their marriage. He later opens up to colleague Karen Richardson (Michelle Collins) who warns him to stay away from her daughter Carla (Tina O Brien). It is later revealed that Rachel's business partner is Andrew Richardson (David Easter). Jack Buckley (Noah Huntley) and girlfriend Natalie Manning (Cordelia Bugeja) clash as they struggle to deal with Nathan (Ben Hardy) and Alice's (Ruby O Donnell) problems with bully Nina Winters (Naomi Battrick). Nathan is struggling with his humiliation and tries to avoid social situations. Alice's friend Eden Taylor (Jasmine Armfield) later admits the truth to Natalie about the extent of Nina's bullying of Alice. Jack makes amends with Natalie and they both admit they are falling in love with each other. Title Quote: "You look happy, I feel like I should be worried" Alex Desai to estranged wife Rachel Desai Stand Out Quotes: "I've moved on" Alex Desai "With that doe-eyed doctor?" Rachel Desai "Thanks Rob" Jess Taylor "What for?" Rob Collins "For talking to me like a normal person, not treating me like I'm made out of glass and not looking at me like I'm a dirty druggie" Jess '1x27 'All of a sudden this is really real' | October 7th 2017' Alice Buckley (Ruby O Donnell) opens up to head teacher Eva Thomas (Claire King) about the extent of Nina Winters' (Naomi Battrick) bullying. Nina and her parents (Paul Opacic and Davinia Taylor) are called into seeing Eva where Nina is permantly excluded. Henry Richardson (Leon Ockenden) is excited when wife Jen (Sarah Jayne Dunn) tells him that she is pregnant. The couple attend their first ultrasound appointment and the usually cold Jen finds herself touched to see her baby on the screen. Michael (Mark Bonnar) and Claire Collins (Natalie J Robb) open up to each other about son Jamie's (Max Bowden) sexuality but find their conversation overheard by Stanley (Ken Farrington) who doesn't react well. Claire apologises to Jamie about her reaction and for focusing so much on sister Jess (Lucy Gaskell). Title Quote: ' "All of a sudden this is really real" ''Henry Richardson '''1x28 'I guess she's not into threesomes' | October 14th 2017 Rachel Desai (MyAnna Buring) is pleased to hear that about estranged husband Alex's (TJ Ramini) break up with Carla Richardson (Tina O Brien). Carla is frustrated to keep bumping into Rachel wherever she goes. Carla ends up getting drunk and has to be taken home. Henry (Leon Ockenden) and Jen Richardson (Sarah Jayne Dunn) announce their pregnancy at the pub leading Millie Powell (Hetti Bywater) to break down in tears to her friend Zain Khan (Qasim Akhtar). Jack Buckley (Noah Huntley) and girlfriend Natalie (Cordelia Bugeja) worry about Nathan's (Ben Hardy) reluctance to go out after his humiliation by Nina Winters (Naomi Battrick). Nina is left angry when her friend Nadine Keating (Shahnequa Duprey) turns her back on her and she sees her ex Jake Doyle (Shane McSheara) posting pictures of him and Alice (Ruby O Donnell) on social media. Nina takes a shocking revenge corning Alice in the park with a group of girls where they attack her. Nadine sees Nina posting the attack on SnapChat and races with Nathan to find Alice. Max Cassidy (James Bye) opens up to Henry about his frustrations concerning Chloe Morris' (Sophie Porley) job and her focus on supporting Riley Taylor (Freddie Phillips). Title Quote: ' "I guess she's not into threesomes" ''Rachel Desai '''Stand Out Quotes: "You have a wife Alex" Carla Richardson "I'm not saying it isn't complicated" Alex Desai '1x29 'I couldn't leave a damsel in distress' | October 21st 2017' The Buckley family are left distraught as they come to terms with Alice's (Ruby O Donnell) attack by bully Nina Winters (Naomi Battrick). With Jack (Noah Huntley) and Nathan's (Ben Hardy) support, Alice gives evidence against Nina and she is arrested. Anthony (Paul Opacic) and Jacqui (Davinia Taylor) Winters turn their backs on their daughter and arrange for her to live with a relative. Nadine Keating (Shahnequa Duprey) feels guilty for not stepping in to stop Nina's bullying of Alice and confides in her father Lucas (Jimmy Akingbola) about a similiar experience in her own past. Alex Desai (TJ Ramini) comes to rescue of his estranged wife Rachel (MyAnna Buring) when she has a leak at her salon Mirror Mirror, things heat up between the former couple and they end up giving into passion. Rachel makes it clear to Alex that he has to make a choice between her and Carla Richardson (Tina O Brien). Karen Richardson (Michelle Collins) is disappointed not to get the job of Clinical Director at the hospital, but is further shocked to come face to face with the successful candidate Matthew Blake (Larry Lamb), her former love. Title Quote: ' "I couldn't leave a damsel in distress" ''Alex Desai '''Stand Out Quotes: "I know you think you've moved on and fallen for Bambi, but whatever it is you feel for her...you and I both know that you still have feelings for me" Rachel Desai '1x30 'I've got my wand all ready for you' | October 28th 2017' The Inn on the Park throws it's annual Halloween party as the residents of Hackney enjoy the fancy dress. Chemistry between barmaid Millie Powell (Hetti Bywater) and trainee chef Zack Keating (Dean Fagan)leads to a kiss. Carla Richardson (Tina O Brien) is hurt when she realises that Alex Desai (Tj Ramini) hasn't signed his divorce papers yet. At the Halloween party she is left disappointed to find Alex spending time with his estranged wife Rachel (MyAnna Buring). She drunkenly puts her foot in it when she mentions the appearance of Matthew Blake (Larry Lamb) to her father Andrew Richardson (David Easter). He later takes his anger out on wife Karen (Michelle Collins). Taking friend Chloe Morris' (Sophie Porley) advice, Carla declares her love for Alex and tells him to choose her. Jess Taylor (Lucy Gaskell) and Rob Collins (Alex Walkinshaw) take the kids trick or treating, they later open up in a heart to heart where Rob confides in Jess about Jen Richardson's (Sarah Jayne Dunn) pregnancy. Title Quote: ' "I've got my wand all ready for you" ''Rob Collins '''Stand Out Quotes: "That's me the regular wicked witch of the west" Jen Richardson "Why look scary when I can look sexy" Zain Khan "I called it a screaming banshee...I named it after my mother" Millie Powell "You have to decide between us and I'm sure you have lots of good memories and all this history but I love you Alex. And do you know what, I feel really pathetic right now being this girl that I didn't want to be. Since I met you, I feel like everything has fallen into place and we just work so well. I like everything about you and I think you feel the same about me. You're everything that I've been looking for and Alex I really do love you...so what I'm trying to say is...I want you to choose me. I'm telling you to choose me. " Carla Richardson